A Christmas Wish
by UmiYuki
Summary: When Kagome stays in the Feudal Era for Christmas a series of events happen involving a star and a mistletoe. InuKag, MirSan.


_Yes I know I didn't update "When we First Met" but I was out with the flu. but here is a special Christmas gift_

_

* * *

_

_Title:_ A Christmas Wish

Summary: After two year of traveling together Kagome decide to spend Christmas with her friends from the past. Will the tradition involving mistletoe lead to something else? And with whom?

A Christmas Wish

Kagome Higurashi, now a young woman of 17, climbed out of the well throwing huge packs in front of her.

"_Wonder where Inuyasha is?"_ she though looking at the heavy packs lying on the ground.

"Hey Kagome!" said a voice, coming from her left.

"_Speak of the devil," _She looked over at the inu-hanyou, the one holding her heart, Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha could you help me carry these to Kaede hut please?" she asked, this time out loud

"Sure. What is all this stuff?" asked Inuyasha picking up half most of the bags leaving the two smallest one for Kagome.

"It's for Christmas; remember I told you and the others about it a couple of week back.'

"Ha."

They finally reached the hut after a couple of minutes of silence, for once a comfortable silence and not one filled with anger.

"Hey guys I'm back," said Kagome entering the small hut after Inuyasha and placing her things on the floor ear the door.

"Kagome!"

A puff ball had latched itself on to Kagome as soon as she stood up trait

"Well I'm guessing Shippo missed you," said Sango standing and hugging her best friend.

"Hey Kagome what's with all the bags?" asked Shippo from his sitting place on Kagome's shoulder.

I brought some Christmas decorations so we can decorate the hut and the tree Inuyasha cut yesterday."

A very cheerful atmosphere filled the hut as Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara started setting up the hut. The walls were quickly decorated and the tree filled with garlands and decorative globes. As a final touch Kagome put a mistletoe on top of the entrance. The green leaves and red berry stood out plainly on the brown wood.

* * *

As the sun started to set, painting the sky in light orange, pink and purple, Kagome found herself at the edge of the cliff. Looking at the sky with a look of longing clearly sketch on her face. As the first star appeared in the sky Kagome closed her eyes and wished. 

"_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight I wish that…"_

When she finished with her wish Kagome started to walk back to the hut. Entering she found a sleeping Shippo and Kirara curled up into a small ball of fur, Miroku with a hand print on his face, a seething Sango and Inuyasha with a pissed off look on his face. Smiling lightly at the familiar scene she sat down next to the hanyou.

"What part of her body did he touch this time?" she asks with a smile at the strange mix of annoyance and amusement on his face.

"Believe it or not it was her boobs." said Inuyasha with a slight smirk.

"Wow I'm surprise she didn't kill him yet."

"No that coming up now," said Inuyasha as Sango stated to run after Miroku with her boomerang. As Miroku and Sango reached the door Kagome screamed "STOP!"  
All eyes were strained on Kagome except for the sleeping pair.

"Kagome why can't I kill Miroku?" said Sango in a whiny voice.

"'cause you're under the mistletoe," she says pointing at the plant above their heads.

"So…" said Miroku voicing everyone, excluding Kagome, thoughts

"When two people stand under the mistletoe they have to kiss," calmly explained Kagome. A feeling of dread came over Sango as she looked at Miroku, whose face had become extremely perverted.

"Do I have too?" pleaded Sango with Kagome.

"Yup it's tradition,"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Miroku bend down and kiss Sango on her lips, softly. The kiss grew more passionate as Sango responded and they only separate when the need for air overpowered their longing for each other. Both stared into each others eyes only coming back to the real world when Inuyasha cough to get their attention. The blushing couple turned to face a smirking miko and hanyou.

"Well that was better than killing right Sango?" asked Kagome as her friend grew a deeper shade of red. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and led her outside.

"What do you think they're going to do?" asked Kagome while moving to cook some ramen.

"It all deepens on how perverted the monk is tonight." '

Laughter involved the hut as they set about to eat their ramen.

* * *

At midnight Kagome's watch alarm started to 'beep'. Inuyasha looked as Kagome walk over to the tree and grabbed one of the presents 

"Here. Merry Christmas."

Inuyasha unwrapped the paper and opened the small box contained within. In the box was a golden necklace with a heart shaped locket. Inside where inscribed the words

"I will always love you,

human, hanyou, or youkai

Kagome.'

On the other side was a small pictured of Kagome.

Kagome waited apprehensionlly for Inuyasha to say something. Inuyasha search inside of is haori and handed her a small bow with carving al over it. Opening it Kagome discovered a charm shaped in the kanji for 'koishi' on a silver chain.

"Inuyasha its beautiful." said Kagome hugging the hanyou.

"It was my mother. Before she passed away she told me to give it to someone I would care about enough to reveal my human night too," said Inuyasha lifting Kagome on his lap, "That person was you Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes as she realized that Inuyasha loved her, not Kikyo. Her train of thoughts was interrupted as Inuyasha pressed his lips onto her. The kiss started off innocence, just a showing of love, but the kiss became more passionate as Inuyasha hand brought Kagome closer to him and Kagome's hand when around his head to deepen the kiss. Mouth were opened and tongue touched for the first time, until both had to separate from lack of air.

"I love you Inuyasha," said Kagome nuzzling the crook of his neck before falling asleep

"Love you too koishi," said Inuyasha fallowing her into dream land.

"_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight I wish that _

_tonight all dreams of love are fulfilled"_

The End

* * *

I bet lots of people though I was going to make Kagome and Inuyasha kiss. 

A/N: I just realized I haven't mention Kaede in the fic so let just said that she was at another village healing the sick. I might write a sequelabout what Sango and Miroku did if I have enough requests to do so. This fic might not make sense put its 3 in the morning so I'm going to sleep.

Merry Christmas


End file.
